<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a memory behind by melancholyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906170">a memory behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx'>melancholyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romantic Angst, Suicide Attempt, not accurate to the canon storyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Richtofen is trying his hardest to find y/n who went missing after an accident with one of his inventions but he heard an unexpecting new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Richtofen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a memory behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can’t stop this chest pain no matter how much he tries to take pain relief pills. Pain relief was temporary when the pain keeps coming back to bother him. Why does it bother him so much? He can’t focus on his inventions. Little did he know that the only reason why he was having all these chest pain was because of his anxiety. He comes to realize that whenever he thinks about y/n being stuck in another dimension, probably crying for help and that chest pain starts from there. </p><p>Dr. Richtofen can’t help it, his only thoughts will just be y/n when he works on a plan to save her.</p><p>Oh his poor y/n… </p><p>y/n is so stubborn but yet so beautiful and understanding. This time she has become too stubborn for her good when she thought she could fix one of Richtofen’s creations but it ends up in failure when she got teleported to another world.</p><p>He wanted her back. He wanted to see his happy y/n when there was a chocolate dessert involve in the dinner table. She will always tell him to get a strawberry on top of the chocolate cake to make it cuter as she says. It’s so adorable, he misses all of these times they were together. He needed her back. He needed her to be able to live in peace, without her he’s going to lose his mind.</p><p>Richtofen hissed when he accidentally cut himself with the pointy part of his new machine. He should have known to wear gloves when he was doing this, y/n wasn’t there this time to remind him of that anymore… </p><p>He heard footsteps behind him but he didn’t turn his head as he was too focus on the machine he was building. ‘’Richtofen.’’ Someone called out his name but he chooses to ignore it hoping they will go away. ‘’Doc, I’m talking to you.’’ That someone called him out again, when will he leave him alone? Can’t he see he was busy building this?</p><p>‘’You’re giving me the silent treatment now asshole after everything you put us through? If you ignore me again I’m going to fucking shoot your brains out Doc.’’ Dempsey threatens him as he took out his pistol to show him he wasn’t playing his games this time.</p><p>Richtofen turns around to see Dempsey pointing his pistol right at his face. ‘’What is it Dempsey? Don’t you see I’m trying to build this machine to get out of here?’’ He said as he watched the other man put his pistol down. ‘’I’m going to ask you for the last god damn time Richtofen and you better answer me, what are your true intentions with these inventions? We keep jumping to different places and nowhere you’re satisfied.’’ Dempsey asked seriously. </p><p>Nikolai and Takeo were there as well, they were behind the American hoping to hear when the mission was going to end. They were killing zombies nonstop without a break so they feared that they will get burned out and get killed at some point. They only agree to go with Richtofen to return home but they realize that they keep going in a circle when Richtofen dismisses the place. It looks like the German was looking for something- no, he was looking for someone in these places so determinately. </p><p>‘’You wouldn’t understand Dempsey…’’ Richtofen said as he returned to adjust the buttons on the machine. </p><p>That same answer was given in the other locations they went to. Dempsey had enough with this stupid secret of his. He pointed his gun at Richtofen again to get an answer out of him. ‘’No, I want a real answer Doctor. Why are we here helping you?’’ Dempsey asked again and he better gives him an actual answer this time.</p><p>Richtofen has stopped everything when he was asked again. Did he want the truth that badly? Richtofen will give it to him. He stands up and turned around to face Dempsey. ‘’I’m looking for someone.’’ He simply answered.</p><p>‘’We know that part already, but who is this someone you’re looking for?’’ Nikolai asked as well. </p><p>Richtofen's eyes look down at the floor as he organizes his sentences in his mind. Ah… Nikolai and Takeo were here too. ‘’I’m looking… For my darling y/n. She messed with one of my inventions and she’s gone to only God know where. I want to look for her and bring her home safe, with me…’’ He said placing his hands in his chest to point to himself. He’s the only one who can bring y/n back home to Germany. Bring her back to see her sweet smile on her face and that gorgeous hair she brushes every morning. He wanted to see her-</p><p>‘’You gotta be shitting me.’’ Dempsey interrupted Richtofen’s thoughts. </p><p>‘’What?’’ Richtofen asked confused where this was going. ‘’I can’t believe we’re doing this to save a deceased woman? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Mentioning y/n in your bullshit?!’’ Dempsey was going to punch him but Takeo places a hand on his shoulder to make him stop from doing it. ‘’Don’t. It will only make it worst.’’ Takeo said as he glances at Richtofen. </p><p>‘’Deceased…?’’ Richtofen repeated. Deceased? Who? y/n? She’s not dead. What is he talking about?! y/n is not dead! She’s alive! She was just teleported to another place!</p><p>Nikolai sighed. He understood what was going on here. ‘’Richtofen, I’m afraid you won’t believe us when we say this but… y/n is gone. Don’t you remember what happened in Breslau?’’ The Russian tried to remember the doctor but the doctor did not know what was going on. What happened in Breslau? Did something happened to y/n?! How when he wasn’t aware of what even happened?!</p><p>Nikolai proceeds to tell him what happened to his dear y/n. ‘’We found her dead body in the courtyard. She had bitten marks all over her body, so we assumed the Hellhounds got to her when she ran out of ammo in her pistol.’’ He explained further to stop the confusion. Dempsey just wanted to punch the doctor for even reminding him of y/n death and as for Takeo, he couldn’t believe y/n was brought up again. Takeo believed she was a true soldier to the end, her death is not forgotten to him but it pains the Japanese man how she was… Gone from this world.</p><p>Richtofen was quiet. She’s… Dead? This can’t be truth. It can’t be…! ‘’You’re lying, us comrades shouldn’t lie to each other like this.’’</p><p>Nikolai frowned hearing this come from the doctor. ‘’I wish I was lying but is the absolute truth.’’ Though, Takeo didn’t understand something about this. ‘’We thought you already knew? You were there with us, but you fainted when you identify her dead body… Have you forgotten or did you believed it was a dream?’’ Takeo asked tilting his head. </p><p>Richtofen didn’t know what to believe. He was staring at them like they were crazy but he was the crazy one for not even realizing that y/n is dead this whole time. This can’t be happening… This shouldn’t be happening! He knew she was alive! He saw her! He… He saw her…</p><p>‘’I think it’s time for us to return home and heal.’’ Takeo said glancing at Nikolai and Dempsey. ‘’Don’t you agree Richtofen?’’ He asked carefully at Richtofen. </p><p>Richtofen shakes his head, he didn’t want to go home without her! ‘’No. We have to find y/n. She’s still alive!’’</p><p>‘’Will you shut the fuck off?! She’s already dead you lunatic piece of shit!’’ Dempsey shouted at him. </p><p>Takeo winces when the American was shouting once again. He’s going to be deaf soon if Dempsey keeps shouting at Richtofen. Nikolai sighed at this and hold his hand out for Richtofen to reach out. ‘’Come on Richtofen, we need to go home, this journey has ruined you more than you think.’’ The Russian said carefully to Richtofen.</p><p>Richtofen felt one of his eyes twitch. Him? Leave? Have they lost their minds?! A moment ago he have heard y/n calling him for help! Her beautiful voice told him to come to save her. How could they do this to y/n in a time like this?! Richtofen slapped Nikolai's hand and step back as they were going to do something to him. ‘’You… You people have lost it. y/n is somewhere in one of these places and you want to leave?! What kind of friends are you all?!’’ The German shouted as he glances back at his python gun. </p><p>‘’…Friends?’’ Dempsey asked raising an eyebrow. What the fuck is wrong with him now? Nikolai didn’t move to not provoke the doctor and neither did Takeo. ‘’Richtofen… We don’t wish to harm you. We only want the best for all of us.’’ He told him that with some pain in his tone, Richtofen is completely effected by all of this but so is all of them. Not only seeing their friend y/n dead body but fighting for their lives too to wake up for a better tomorrow. </p><p>Richtofen looks at them before only asking the following question; ‘’…y/n is dead?’’ </p><p>Takeo nodded as the two beside him were quiet about it. Richtofen's eyes were looking down at the floor as thoughts keep running to his mind. What are y/n voices he keeps hearing? Voices in his head? What a fool he is. He lied to himself wanting y/n to be alive when she wasn’t… It was laughable what he was doing. Richtofen thought they lost their minds, but it was he who has lost his mind altogether. He won’t see his beautiful y/n ever again then? Richtofen didn’t like that. Maybe he was obsessed with the woman but he will rather kill himself to see her in the afterlife. Nobody understood him, except for y/n, so seeing her gone was enough to drive him mad. It’s not that shocking though, all his life he’s been insane and treated like one as well, y/n was the only one who didn’t treat him like he was some kind of monster. She saw… Him, Edward Richtofen. Not a monster. Just him. </p><p>Perhaps he shouldn’t have relied on y/n’s love if this was going to happen but he didn’t regret a thing. Richtofen will always treasure their moments together till one day everything goes black. </p><p>‘’I see how it is…’’ Richtofen said grabbing his python as he looks at his only friends who didn’t understand him like y/n does but tries to help him in their ways. He will miss them. ‘’I have no purpose in this life if y/n is not with us.’’ He saw how their faces change after saying that, what’s the matter? Were they scared of what he will do next? Surely he’s a monster that keeps ruining their lives in such bizarre ways so why they’re scared of what he will do? </p><p>‘’This is… Goodbye. You people… Will always be in my heart, you’re not like my y/n, but you have helped me so much on my travels. Even helped me learn a few things. I never admitted this before but it hurts me how much pain I have caused you all and… y/n too because of me. It’s for the better if I get out of your hair now.’’ Richtofen was giving out his suicide note. He saw how sad they looked… Why? Shouldn’t they be glad? Richtofen is paying them back for giving them so much distress and forcing them to see y/n death like that when he should have known better and not deny a possibility of her death. Richtofen sends them a smile as he put his python to his forehead. </p><p>‘’It was nice meeting all of you. I’m done with my invention so you can come back home. Don’t worry about carrying my dead body to our world, I rather… Die here.’’ He notified them, he closes his eyes. Even though he wanted to die right here and now, he couldn’t bring himself to imagine a sad y/n if she finds out he killed himself to see her. Why would she be sad if he was going to join her where she was? Richtofen slowly lowers down the python from his forehead. He thought he was ready but he didn’t think this through enough it seems. He didn’t want to make y/n sad, he wanted her to be happy and more importantly, be by her side as well. What did he want to do then? </p><p>Takeo and Nikolai sigh in relief while Dempsey just stared. Dempsey turns to look at Takeo and Nikolai to let them know something. ‘’He can’t kill himself. I empty his python.’’ Dempsey reveals it. </p><p>Takeo, Nikolai, and even Richtofen look at him in surprise. When did he touch Richtofen’s python and when did he care about Richtofen’s life?! ‘’I did it just in case you were planning to take us out…’’ Dempsey explained why he did it. </p><p>Richtofen glances at his python. ‘’You saved me from a mistake. Thank you Dempsey.’’ He said putting the weapon down. ‘’I doubt y/n will like something like this happens to me. I won’t take my life but… Where… Where do I go from here exactly?’’ He asked himself that. Where will he go from here? </p><p>Fortunately, Nikolai knows what they should do. ‘’Let’s go home and eat something. I ran out of Vodka.’’ He suggested as he looks at his comrades. </p><p>‘’I, for once, agree with you Nikolai.’’ Takeo said looking at Nikolai with a smile. </p><p>Dempsey walks beside Richtofen and places a hand on his shoulder in a way to wake Richtofen from his thoughts. ‘’You’re coming doc? I’m not going to carry you all the way home just cause you’re mourning.’’ </p><p>Richtofen blinks his eyes when he was back in the real world thanks to Dempsey's touch. ‘’Oh… Yes. I’ll come.’’</p><p>Was this a happy ending? Richtofen didn’t think it like that now. y/n wasn’t here but maybe she’s happy from where she is right now seeing him with his friends and staying alive after everything he went through in his life. Yeah… He believes it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>